There is often a need for replacement and inspection of turbomachine components. Such components may be difficult to access and remove due to their installation in tight quarters. For example, near flow path seals (NFPSs) of gas turbomachines may become worn and in need of replacement. Removal of such NFPSs is difficult because of the relatively close proximity of one NFPS to another when installed in a working gas turbine. NFPSs are generally installed by sliding their dovetail fittings onto a turbomachine spacer disk. Once installed, removal of a NFPS is difficult as technicians have little free space between components to manipulate removal tools.
Conventional techniques for removal of turbomachine components that are installed in dovetail fittings include the use of vibratory tools such as peening guns, slide hammers, hydraulic rams and hammers to exert a displacing force, e.g. on or near the dovetail fitting of the component. Removal of components using such tools is difficult due to a lack of free space between turbomachine components. Furthermore, such techniques may cause damage to the component being removed, as the hammer may deform or crack the material of the component and/or crack or deform other machine parts if a misdirected strike occurs.